VeggieTales: Sumo of the Opera Credits
Opening Credits * VeggieTales * Created by: Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki Ending Credits * Directed by: Mike Nawrocki * Produced by: David Pitts * Written by: Jim Fisher, Jim Staahl, Mike Nawrocki * Executive Producer: Phil Vischer * Co-Executive Producer: Brian A. Miller * Musical Score Composed and Produced by: Kurt Heiencke, Thomas Chase, Steve Rucker * Casting Director: Collette Sunderman * Voice Director: Ginny McSwain * Cast of Characters: ** Bobby (Bob the Tomato), Master, Apollo Gourd, Archibald Asparagus, Jim Gourdly (Jimmy Gourd), Mikey (Pa Grape), Silly Song Announcer, Irish Crowd, Sumo Men's Choir - Phil Vischer ** Scallion (Larry the Cucumber), Cameraman (Jerry Gourd), Jean Colaude, Maewyn Succat/St. Patrick, Pirates, Sumo Men's Choir - Mike Nawrocki ** Lutfi, Irish DreamMan, Sumo Passerby, Pirates - Tim Hodge ** Captain, Clergyman, Po Toato, Pirates - Greg Whalen ** Sailor #1, Irish Crowd - Paul Ewing ** Sailor #2, Irish Crowd - Joe Sapulich ** Hadrian (Juniro Asparagus) - Lisa Vischer ** Irish Crowd - Joe Spadaford ** Sumo Men's Choir - Kurt Heinecke, Brian K. Roberts Pre-Production Unit * "Going Up" Segment Written by: Jim Lewis, Tod Carter * "Lutifi's Fanciual Flannepgraph" Segment Written and Created by: Mike Nawrocki * Developed by: Gail Schenbaum, Mike Nawrocki * Associate Producer: Chad Merriam Visual Development * Story Artists: Tod Carter, Tom Owens * Additional Story Artists: Tim Hodge, Keith Lango, Brian K. Roberts * Concept Artists: Joseph Sapulich, Joe Spadaford, J. Michael Spooner, Charles Vollmer * St. Patrick Animation: Brian K. Roberts Editorial & Audio * Story Reel Editor: Joel Mains * Dialog Editing, Engineering & Mixing: Adam Frick Production Management * Production Manager: Liza-Ann Wattrn * Production Coordinator: Andrew Youssi * Production Assistant: Linda Sterling Production Unit * Amimation Production by: Dan Krech Productions Inc. * Associate Producer: Susan Kapigian * Production Coordinators: Colin M. Davis, Ashley Irving-Scott * Technical Supervisor: Terry Dale * CG Supervisor: Jeff Bell Editorial * On-Line Editor: Bryan Uren * Off-Line Editor: Adam Garner Art * Art Director: Ricky Baba Modeling * Head of Digital Assets: Brian Foster * Modeling Lead: Marc Souliere * Modelers: Tito Belgrave, Woonjin Choi, Jeff Driver, Mike Gauthier, Iain Mcluckie, Markl Neysmith, Patrick Pautler Layout * Layout Supervisor: Lin Larsen * Layout Artists: Drew Graybeal, Jairo Lizarazu, Warren Marshall, Dean Thompson, Cliff Voorhees Animation * Animating Director: Mike Chaffe * Animators: Moysis Antoniou, Alex Avelino, Robin Badr, Peta Bayley, Mary Bekiaris, Diego Bergia, Patrice Berude, Jacques Bryuns, Allanlee Calder, Mike Chaffee, Lawrence Choi, Sean Coghlin, Rahul Dabholkar, Mike Demur, Mike Dharney, Emily Doehler-Knox, Jonah Friedman, Sebastian Japijimpanga, Paul Kohut, Daniel Krzywania, Justin Kuka, Sonia Luk, Jeff McIntyre, Paul McLennan, Eric Murray, Praveen Nadaraju, Jeff Panko, Dan Turner * Sheet Timing Director: Russell Calabrese * Sheet Timers: Robert Hughes, Nora Johnson, Don Judge, Marlene Robinson May, Marija Miletic Dail, Ron Myrick, Rumen Petkov, Karen Prell, Eduardo Soriano, Mike Stribling, Kirk Tingblad, Tom Yasumi * Additional Sheet Timers: Juli Murphy-Hashiguchi, Karen Peterson * Senior Sheet Timer: Nathan Chew Lighting * Lighting Supervisor: Scott Sanderson * Lighting Lead: Dominic Menegon * Technical Director: Mark Bodanis * Lighting Artists: Maged Henein, Kang Sub Lee Pre-Composite * Render Management: Ron Marinic Compositing * Supervising Compositor: Alan Kenendy * Lead Compositor: Bryan Uren * Compositors: Steven Chen, Alisson Gardner, Paul Stodoiney Visual/Animation Effects * Effects Supervisor: Warren Lawtey * Effects Animators: Pat Wakefield, Eddy Yifeng Xuan Technical/Software Development * Production Management Software: Jos'h R..L. Fuller * Software Development Engineer: Mike Harris * Studio Systems Administrators: Andrew Klassen, Damian Upton Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Dave Mccartney Audio Post Production * Audio Post Facility: Crunch Recording * Dialogue Editor: Adam Bolduc * Mix Engineers: Ric Jurgens, Timothy J. Borquez, Eric Freeman * Sound Supervisor/Sound Design: Justin Drury * Additional Sound Design: Baxter Merry * Sound Production Coordinator: Lisa Ann Merwwasige-Kertesz * Executive Sound Supervisor: Joe Serafini DKP Administration * Human Resources: Rena Dalmasso * Office Manager: Crystal Hendrickson Songs * All Music Produced, Arranged & Performed by: Kurt Heiencke ** "Wrestlers in Japan" *** Words by: Jim Fisher, Jim Staahl *** Music by: Arthur Sullivan *** Based on "If You Want to Know Who We Are" and "Behold the Lord High Executioneer" from the Mikado * © 2004 Bob & Larry Publishing ** "A Joking Somo I" *** Words by: Jim Fisher, Jim Staahl, Mike Nawrocki *** Music by: Arthur Sullivan *** Based on "A Wand'Ring Misntell I" from the Mikado * © 2004 Bob & Larry Publishing ** "He's Accepted the Challange (Parts 1 and 2)" *** Words by: Jim Fisher, Jim Staahl, Mike Nawrocki *** Music by: Arthur Sullivan *** Based on "Final , Act II" from the Mikado * © 2004 Bob & Larry Publishing ** "A Sump Can't Go Wrong" *** Words by: Lisa Vischer *** Music by: Kurt Hienecke, Mike Nawrocki * © 2004 Bob & Larry Publishing ** "The Feelings of Fishing" *** Words by: Jim Fisher, Jim Staahl *** Music by: Arthur Sullivan *** Based on "The Flowers That Bloom in the Spring" from the Mikado * © 2004 Bob & Larry Publishing ** "What We Have Learned" ** Words and Music by: Phil Vischer, Lisa Vischer ** Vocals by: Kurt Heinecke, Tim Hodge, Mike Nawrocki, Brian K. Roberts, Phil Vischer * © 2004 Bob & Larry Publishing ** "School House Polka" *** Words by: Mike Nawrocki *** Music by: Mike Nawrocki, Kurt Heinecke *** Vocals by: Mike Nawrocki *** Background Vocals by: Lisa Vischer * © 2004 Bob & Larry Publishing ** "Be Thou My Vision" Traditional Irish Melody *** © 2004 Bob & Larry Publishing ** "Down by the Salley Gardens" Traditional Irish Melody *** © 2004 Bob & Larry Publishing * All Songs for Sumo of the Opera © 2004 Bob & Larry Publishing * Big Idea Information Technology: PauL Ewing, Michael Harrison, Douglas Kay, Paul Tader * Content Consultant: Lisa Vishcer Big Idea Administration * Business Affairs: Antonous Porch * Special Thanks: Angela Athitakis, Gary Johnson, Ksryn Simpkins, Amy Vandermolen, Rebekah Liftkin, John Trent, Chuck Thomas * Assistant to David Pitts: Juelea Love * Assistant to Terry Pefanis & Phil Vischer: Maureen Scallon * Executive in Charge of Production: Terry Pefanis * ©2004 Big Idea, Inc. All Rights Reserved * DKP Studios - An 101 Entertainment Company * Big Idea * © 2004 Big Idea, Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Video Credits Category:Big Idea Productions Category:Anderson Digital Category:Sony Wonder Category:Word Entertainment Category:DKP Studios